


电竞吃播

by Linzhongyu0807



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 博肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzhongyu0807/pseuds/Linzhongyu0807
Relationships: 博肖
Kudos: 31





	电竞吃播

这段日子，肖战的吻技进步不少，已经学会了怎么换气。王一博灵活的舌头在肖战口中搅来搅去，来不及吞咽的口水顺着脸颊流了下来。

王一博的手不老实的摸到肖战腰际，推开下摆精准的捏住肖战胸前的一点。肖战心头一慌，“嗯不要”肖战推开王一博的手，“你明天要比赛。”

王一博微微回神，“那我就收点利息。”大手一翻就让肖战面朝向下趴在床上，轻柔但迅速的脱掉肖战的内裤，白皙圆润的屁股就出现了王一博面前，“王一博！！不许！”肖战用手遮自己的屁股，想要翻身却被王一博的大手按住了腰。

“战哥~给我好不好？我不做到最后的。”王一博可怜巴巴的询问，肖战心一软就点了头。

王一博从床头柜里摸出一管润滑剂，均匀的抹在自己的小弟上，抓起肖战的腰让他跪趴在床上，“战哥，腿并紧。”肖战听话的夹紧腿，感受着王一博在自己腿根进去，窘迫的让他埋在枕头里抬不起头。

肖战腿根被磨的发红，感觉都要蹭出火来，王一博终于结束了。

他气喘吁吁的趴在肖战身上，恋恋不舍的捏着那两片浑圆，“战哥，我想死在你身上。”肖战本来就跪的腿软，听了这句话特别干脆的趴在床上，王一博跟着他重重的砸在他身上。“噗——王一博，你重死了。”


End file.
